memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Cage (épisode)
Tandis qu’il enquête sur un message de détresse vieux de 18 ans, le capitaine Christopher Pike est capturé et testé par des êtres capables de projeter de puissantes illusions très réalistes. Résumé L' reçoit un ancien signal radio de détresse provenant de la planète Talos IV. Une équipe d’exploration conduite par le capitaine Christopher Pike découvre les survivants du crash du , assurant une expédition scientifique pour le compte de l'Institut du Continent Américain. Parmi les survivants une femme magnifique prénommée Vina. Distrait par cette femme, Pike est capturé par les Talosiens et conduit dans une prison souterraine. Les survivants du crash, exceptée Vina, sont de puissantes illusions mentales créées par les Talosiens afin de piéger l’''Enterprise'' et le capitaine Pike. Les Talosiens sont sérieusement affaiblis car ils ont utilisé depuis trop longtemps leurs pouvoirs mentaux. Ils veulent que le Capitaine Pike et Vina se reproduisent afin de créer une nouvelle race plus forte pour repeupler la surface aride de leur planète, ravagée par une guerre nucléaire. Ils essayent diverses illusions pour que Pike s’intéresse à Vina, toutes basées sur les souvenirs de Pike, incluant une mission désastreuse sur Rigel VII et un pique-nique plaisant en dehors de la ville natale de Pike, Mojave. Quand ces illusions ne marchent pas, les Talosiens enlèvent Numéro Un et la Yeoman Colt pour donner à Pike le choix d’une femme. Pike découvre que les puissantes émotions primaires annulent les pouvoirs mentaux des Talosiens. Il se sert de ce savoir pour dérober une arme à l’un des Talosiens, et s’échappe avec son équipage vers la surface. Là, les Talosiens confrontent Pike à leur demande. Pike refuse de coopérer, mais Vina (en dépit de son attirance pour Pike) décide de rester sur la planète, parce qu’en dehors des illusions Talosiennes, elle est affreusement défigurée par le crash du Columbia. Les Talosiens sont d’accord pour prendre soin de Vina et libèrent les autres membres de l’équipage. Citations Thèmes abordés Production * Le nom du capitaine a changé plusieurs fois au cours de l'écriture de l'histoire et du script : d'abord Robert M. April, puis Christopher Pike, ensuite James Winter (dans la seconde révision du script datée du 20 novembre 1964) pour redevenir finalement Christopher Pike lors du tournage. * La première scène filmée de "The Cage" (et pour Star Trek) – fut celle du Dr Philip Boyce et du capitaine Christopher Pike partageant un martini - tournée le vendredi 27 novembre 1964. * Equipe de production : :*Robert Herron - doublure cascade de Pike (crédité Bob Herron) :*Frank da Vinci – cascades :*Penny Romans - Chorégraphe de la danse de Susan Oliver. * Ce fut le premier vrai épisode de Star Trek produit. NBC rejeta le pilote, mais pris l'extraordinaire décision de demander un second pilote, qui deviendra . La plupart des prises de vues furent plus tard réutilisées dans . Production francophone * Firouz Benchelef - traducteur pour les sous-titrages DVD. Incohérences * Dans une brève partie, lors de la première scène de téléportation, l'assistant du chef téléporteur porte une paire de lunettes, dans le plan suivant, il apparaît sans. Anecdotes et autres informations * Après cette aventure, la Fédération impose l'Ordre Général 7 sur le système de Talos, prévenant que quiconque s’approcherait de la planète encourrait la peine de mort. ( ) * Plusieurs histoires non-canon dans les comics et romans ont chroniqué la continuité de cette histoire : :*''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy'' (Marvel Comics Volume 2) :*''Early Voyages'' (Marvel Comics Volume 2) :*''Star Trek Annual'' (DC Comics volume 1) :*''TOS - "Legacy"'' (Pocket Books) * Leonard Mudie, qui a une ligne de dialogue en tant que l’un des survivants du Columbia, était un vétéran d’une douzaine de films datant des années 30. Il avait 85 ans quand cette séquence fut filmée, et mourut l’année suivante. Il fut le plus vieil acteur à être apparu dans TOS. * Leonard Nimoy (Spock) et Majel Barrett (Numéro Un) sont les seuls acteurs à apparaître ensemble dans cet épisode et le dernier . * Leonard Nimoy est le seul acteur à apparaître dans cet épisode et le second pilote . * Ce fut la première apparition de Leonard Nimoy dans Star Trek, mais aussi de Malachi Throne (doublant la voix du Gardien) apparu lui aussi dans son dernier épisode final de Star Trek dans . * La créature simiesque vue dans le zoo de Talos IV, est apparue à l'origine dans la série "The Outer Limits" (épisode "Fun and Games") apparaissant un peu différemment, et fut crée par Janos Prohaska. La créature oiseau entr’aperçue dans le corridor, est aussi apparue dans cette série. Plusieurs créations de Prohaska furent modifiées pour apparaître épisodiquement dans Star Trek. * Une espèce emprisonnée dont on ne voit que l’ombre – la dernière cage du zoo contient une large créature en forme de crabe avec d’énormes pinces. Dans la conception originale de Roddenberry, les Talosiens devaient ressembler à des crabes aliens. Mais le coût budgétaire était prohibitif, probablement inconcevable, ils furent donc développés sous forme humanoïde. * Le Talosien que l'on voit au fin fond du couloir, quand Pike regarde les autres cages, est en réalité un nain dans un décor moindre afin de donner une perceptive forcée au plateau et concevoir ainsi un hall plus grand qu’il ne l’était vraiment. *L'épisode est difficile à concilier avec le canon, tant Spock sourit ou utilise plusieurs expressions humaines, bien qu’il fasse peu souvent cela dans les films et séries postérieurs. *Le cri de Spock “allumez les fusées, nous décollons“ est très anachronique : On ne trouvera dans les épisodes à venir aucune référence aux moteurs à fusées. *La salle de briefing, la salle du téléporteur et la passerelle sont les seuls segments identiques utilisés pour les décors de "Where No Man Has Gone Before". *Opposé aux PADD utilisés dans les séries régulières, Pike utilise lui un PADD métallique très 20ème siècle. Une télévision apparaît même dans ses quartiers. *Les prises de vues des astéroïdes au début seront réutilisées plus tard dans "Mudd's Women" et "The Doomsday Machine". *Le plan d'ouverture sur l' fut réutilisé dans plusieurs épisodes : , , , et . Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *'Jeffrey Hunter' est Christopher Pike *'Susan Oliver' est Vina *'Leonard Nimoy' est Spock *'M. Leigh Hudec' (Majel Barrett) est Numéro Un *'John Hoyt' est Dr Philip Boyce *'Peter Duryea' est José Tyler *'Laurel Goodwin' est J.M. Colt Autres personnages *'Meg Wyllie' est le Gardien (non-créditée) *'Jon Lormer' est le Dr Theodore Haskins (non-crédité) *'Clegg Hoyt' est Pitcairn (non-crédité) *'Malachi Throne' est la voix du Gardien (non-crédité) *'Mike Dugan' est le Kaylar (non-crédité) *'Georgia Schmidt' est le premier Talosien (non-créditée) *'Robert C. Johnson' est la voix du premier Talosien (non-crédité) *'Serena Sande' est le second Talosien (non-créditée) *'Felix Silla' est un Talosien (non-crédité) *'Barker' est un Talosien (non-crédité) *'Adam Roarke' est Garrison (non-crédité) *'Leonard Mudie' est un [[Personnel du SS Columbia|survivant du Columbia #2]] (non-crédité) *'Anthony Jochim' est un [[Personnel du SS Columbia|survivant du Columbia #3]] (non-crédité) *'Ed Madden' est un [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|géologue de l'Enterprise]] (non-crédité) *'Robert Phillips' est l'officier spatial de la Colonie d'Orion (non-crédité) *'Joseph Mell' est le marchand de la Colonie d'Orion (non-crédité) *'Janos Prohaska' est le singe anthropoïde / l’'oiseau humanoïde' (non-crédité) Références & liens Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : Afrique, Alaska, Amérique du Nord, Amérique du Sud, Galaxie d'Andromède, Antartique, Arctique, Asie, Atoll de Bikini, Australie, Canada, Cercle Arctique, Delaware, Etats Confédérés d'Amérique, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, Europe, Japon, Jupiter, Lune, Mars, Maryland, Mercure, mer de Béring, Mojave, Nébuleuse de l'Haltère, NGC 602, Océan Pacifique, colonie d'Orion, Petit Nuage de Magellan, Pléiades, Pôle Nord, Pôle Sud, Rigel, Rigel VII, Saturne, Sol, système de Sol, groupe stellaire de Talos, Talos IV, Terre, Union soviétique, Vega, colonie de Vega, Vénus, Virginie, V838 Monocerotis, Washington DC, Yosemite Falls, Yosemite National Park * Espèces et organisations : chevaux, Kaylars, Orions, Talosiens, Vulcains * Personnages : Buzz Aldrin, Montgomery Blair, Philip Boyce, Salmon P. Chase, J.M. Colt, Dwight D. Eisenhower, Garrison, Theodore Haskins, Stonewall Jackson, Lyndon B. Johnson, Jacqueline Kennedy, John F. Kennedy, Robert E. Lee, Abraham Lincoln, Moïse, Numéro Un, [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], Christopher Pike, Pitcairn, Sam Rayburn, William H. Seward, Caleb B. Smith, Spock, Talosiens inconnus, Tango, José Tyler, Vina, George Washington, Gideon Welles, Orville Wright * Vaisseaux et stations : [[programme Apollo|programme Apollo]], Atlas-Agena, , , , [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]], Explorer S-55, , ''Mariner'' 2, [[USS Monitor (cuirassé)|USS Monitor (cuirassé)]], ''Nimbus'' I, [[programme Pioneer|programme Pioneer]], ''Pioneer'' 5, [[programme Ranger|programme Ranger]], ''Ranger'' Block 1, ''Ranger'' Block 2, ''Ranger'' 5, Saturn V, Soyuz, [[programme Soyuz|programme Soyuz]], Station Spatiale Internationale, [[CSS Virginia|CSS Virginia]], Vostok 1, Wright Flyer * Armement et Technologie : arme nucléaire, Fat Man, fusée, laser, pistolet laser, radio, satellite, sonde * Autres : 1789, 1797, 1861, 1865, 1953, 1961, 1963, Armée des États confédérés, Armée de l'Union, astronaute, azote, barrière du temps, bataille de Chancellorsville, bataille de Hampton Roads, bataille de Fort Hindman, "La bille bleue", carte géographique, cartographie stellaire, classe M, cœur, côte, crâne, diaphragme, "Dix Commandements", écureuil, érable, esclave, esclave d'Orion, estomac, fleur, gnou, "Gray's Anatomy", grande aigrette, Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique, Guerre de Sécession, Institut du Continent Américain, intestin, koudou, "The Last Meeting of Lee and Jackson at Chancellorsville", martini, "Moses Showing the Tables of the Law to the People", muscle, nerf optique, œil, orbite, oxygène, pâquerette, photographie, poisson-lion, poumon, Président des Etats-Unis, "Proclamation d'émancipation", rose, signal de détresse, viola, yeoman Liens externes * * The Cage sur StarTrek.com de:Der Käfig en:The Cage (episode) es:The Cage ja:TOS:歪んだ楽園 nl:The Cage pl:The Cage sv:The Cage Cage